The Decision
by thexendxgame
Summary: Another night would be spent in the chair next to her bed. He watched her intently, not wanting to miss a single moment of her.


Author: thexendxgame

Summary: Another night would be spent in the chair next to her bed. He watched her intently, not wanting to miss a single moment of her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scully, Mulder, or any of the other X-Files characters mentioned in the story below. I only own the situations in which I put them. Thank you.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

"I'm looking for a Dana Scully." He leaned over the counter of the information desk, trying to get someone's attention.

A girl stared blankly at him, blinking as though she were trying to process what the bald man standing in front of her had said.

He looked upset.

"She would have come in through the ER."

She arched her eye brows at him and turned her attention to the computer she'd been playing solitaire on. Her manicured nails ticked across the keys for a moment.

"Dana Scully." She repeated.

"Yes."

"She's in surgery right now it looks like." The girl yawned. "Waiting room is down the hall and to your left."

He was half way down the hall before she'd finished.

"Must be in a hurry." She muttered.

As Walter Skinner walked down the hall, he tried to mentally prepare himself for what it was that he may be dealing with.

It was routine, unfortunately, for his agents to be hurt or injured. It was something he normally looked at as meaning there would be some extra paperwork on his desk for the next few days.

But with Fox Mulder and Dana Scully it always struck him on a more personal level when something went wrong. They were more that agents to him and he was more than their superior at the Bureau. He would go as far as to consider them friends.

And the tone in Mulder's voice had stricken him cold.

Something had gone horribly wrong.

He took a deep breath before stepping into the cold waiting room. Mulder was seated in the corner of the room, his head hanging low between his knees. Everything in his posture exhibited defeat.

"Mulder?" Although he'd whispered, his voice seemed to boom through the room.

He heard the younger man inhale sharply before sitting up to acknowledge him.

"God, Mulder. What happened?"

Several large gashes lay across Mulder's face. The one above his right eye looked especially deep. Blood had tried onto his face and in his hair. The gray t-shirt that he wore was torn and dirty. Several cuts and bruises littered his arms and hands.

"Mulder?" Skinner sat down beside the silent agent. "Mulder, you need to be checked by a doctor."

He shook his head. "I have to wait for Scully." He muttered.

"Scully's in surgery." Skinner stated. "You're not going to do her any good sitting here in this mess."

Mulder let his head drop. He was too tired to argue.

"You look like hell." Skinner stood to his feet. "Come on Mulder."

"Someone should be out with news soon." He attempted.

"We'll get you to where you need to be and I'll come back okay?"

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Skinner waited until Mulder was with the doctor before making his way back to surgery waiting. He still wasn't exactly sure what had happened. Mulder was still too shock-y to explain what had happened and non of the staff seemed 100% clear on it either. They were still trying to track down the ambulance that had brought them in.

He planted himself in the seat that Mulder had been sitting in earlier and mulled through his head, trying to piece together what may have happened.

He wasn't aware of any cases they'd been on. Of course, Mulder and Scully weren't known for being exactly forthcoming about come of the cases they ran. He was out of the loop on those for the most part, probably more than he even realized.

He looked up as the sound of muffled foot steps could be heard from the hall. He rose as the surgeon he'd been waiting for stepped into the room.

"Are you here with Ms. Scully?" He asked.

"Yes. How is she?"

"She's stable for now." The doctor replied. "She's suffered a skull fracture, broken several ribs, punctured a lung." He shook his head. "She's in pretty rough shape."

"What's the prognosis?" Skinner asked. "She'll be fine, right?"

"Our main concern is swelling of the brain. We'll have to keep a close eye on that. Unfortunately, any neurological damage won't be picked up on until she's responsive." He sighed. "Right now it's a matter of "wait and see."

Skinner nodded. "Thank you."

"You're not he man she came in with." The doctor peeked around to the other side of the room.

"No, I took him through the ER."

"Good- he was in pretty bad shape himself." He shook Skinner's hand. "I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Mulder sat in silence.

Everything around him seemed to be moving in slow motion. Sounds didn't even seem to be registering with him- everything seemed so far away.

He could barely even feel the doctor's hands as she examined each of his wounds, cleaned them out, and stitched them closed.

That was until she started examining his bruised torso. A wave of nauseating pain washed over him and he was vaguely aware of throwing up before passing out.

He woke up to the sound of Skinner's voice. He peeled his eyes open and tried to sit up.

"Careful Mulder." He braced Mulder's arm and helped him sit up.

Mulder winced, silencing a yell before it escaped his throat. "Oh my god." He moaned. He tried to focus; the room was spinning.

"You have some broken ribs." Skinner explained. "And a concussion."

"Scully?" He choked, his throat feeling suddenly dry.

"She's resting." Trying to stay as vague as possible for the time being, hopefully he could get the story now.

A nurse handed Mulder some Aspirin and a glass of water. "Here you go." She smiled.

He took them from her and took no time swallowing them. Hopefully they'd help knock out the headache that was now throbbing in his skull.

"Now, what happened Mulder?"

Mulder bit his lip, trying to gather that night's events in his mind. "Scully and I were at my place…"

"_What's the occasion Mulder?" She peered around his apartment. _

_She wasn't sure what was going on. It wasn't like Mulder to be secretive- not with her anyway._

_But the cryptic message she'd received on her phone that night about meeting up at his apartment for a "very late or very early birthday present" had left her curious. _

_Especially after what it had meant for her last time he'd left her a message like that. _

_She smiled and mentally recited "hips before hands." The memory of his hands resting on her hips sent tingles through her. _

"_Does a man need an occasion to spend a quiet evening with his beautiful partner?" He appeared from the kitchen, two wine glasses in one hand and a bottle in the other. _

_She blushed as she smiled at him. "You're impossible, you know it?" _

"_And yet you love me anyway." _

_She rolled her eyes and followed him into the living room. They plopped down on the couch and Mulder poured the wine. _

_They sat in relative silence while they sipped at their glasses. Scully's head rested on her partner's shoulder. Mulder's hand rested on her thigh, messaging it gently with his thumb. _

_Quiet time was such a rarity in their hectic lives. _

"_I love you Mulder." She turned her head towards him. _

_Mulder's eyes closed, the gentle breath of her words sending pulses through his body. The mantra of "self control, self control, self control" echoed through his head. _

_He wasn't sure if it would work or not. She was slowly tearing away any resolve he had left._

_He took her wine glass from her and sat it, along with his own, on the coffee table. Turning towards her he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. _

_Her lips were soon making hot trails down his neck. His eyes closed, relishing the feel of her against his chest. _

"_Scully." He name came out a bit more throaty than he anticipated. But it was everything in him not flip her onto her back and take her right then. "Scully." He tried again. _

"_Hm?" She continued kissing and nibbling._

"_Scully." _

_She sat up and stared at him. The look in her eyes was wild. Needy. _

_She wanted him. _

_Bad. _

"_I really did have a reason for all this." _

_His face grew somber and he nervously chewed his lip. _

"_What?" She was suddenly worried. _

_The whole atmosphere in the room seemed to change. _

_She slid off his lap. "Is everything all right?" _

_The smile that spread across his face was like nothing she'd ever seen before. It was beautiful. Perfect. _

"_Everything's fine." He replied. "I just needed to ask you something." _

"_What?" This time the question was in disbelief. _

_This was not happening. _

"_Scully," His hand disappeared into his pocket. "Dana," He grinned. "I've told you before everything that you are to me, everything you mean to me." His hand reappeared. "Now I want to show you." _

_Scully shook her head, still not believing what was happening. This was all going to turn out to be something else. There was no way this was what it looked like._

_There was just no way. _

_She searched his eyes, trying to make out what this was all about. _

"_Marry me." _

_Scully's eyes widened as big as saucers. Her mouth gaped as he revealed the ring that he'd been holding in his hand. _

"_Mulder." Her voice caught in her throat. She wasn't even sure she was still breathing. _

"_Marry me Scully." He scooted closer. "Marry me." _

_A single tear slipped down her cheek as a smile engulfed her features. "Yes." She laughed. "Of course!" _

_He laughed too as he slid the ring onto her finger. Dainty and brilliant- just like her. _

_She was beautiful. _

_The next few moments were filled with hugs, kissed, and "I love you's" _

_Scully wiped her eyes and tried to calm her excited breathing. _

"_What about Skinner?" The thought had suddenly dawned on her. _

"_It was over between us a long time ago, Scully." He kissed her. _

"_No, seriously Mulder." She stared at him. "What about Skinner, what about the Bureau?" _

_He leaned back on the sofa. _

_It had been one thing to hide a dating relationship between the two of them from the powers that be. A marriage would be a little harder to keep under the radar. _

_Mulder spent a moment in silence, letting his brain churn. _

"_You're right." He said. "We can't hide something like this." _

_Scully sighed sadly. _

"_We'll just have to go down there and tell him." _

"_What?" _

"_Why try if we know it's not going to work?" Mulder asked. "Might as well get it out of the way now." _

"_Are you serious?" _

"_I'm always serious Agent Scully." _

We were on our way to see you." Mulder choked.

"What happened on your way back to the office?"

"It was raining." His eyes closed and his brow furrowed. "I didn't see the other car coming." He let his head fall back against the wall. "Scully took the brunt of the impact." His bit his lip, trying to maintain his composure. "I still don't know where that damn car came from."

It was a long moment before Skinner said anything. "You need to go home, Mulder." He said. "Get some rest."

"I'm not leaving Scully here." He shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

The look on the younger man's face told Skinner that arguing wouldn't do any good. He took a few steps back and took a deep, exasperated breath. "Has anyone called her mother?"

Mulder's gaze dropped again. "No." He almost whispered. "I'm Scully's emergency contact and I couldn't-" He coughed, trying to clear the lump that was now burning in his throat. "I couldn't call her."

Skinner shook his head. "I'll take care of it." He placed his hand on Mulder's shoulder. "Go find Scully."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Mulder was grateful beyond belief what Skinner had told him he would call Maggie.

His mind ran across all the times he'd had to call her and let her know something was wrong; Scully had been hurt, Scully had been taken, Scully was sick.

In the past though, he'd always been able to blame work. He'd always been able to lay cause with a case they'd been on. The X-Files could take brunt of his guilt.

This time though, there'd been no case. There'd been no aliens, there'd been no psychos, and there had been no covert government ops. There'd only been him. He'd been careless. Now she was lying in a hospital bed, fighting just to stay alive; for nothing else but his own stupidity.

There would be no placing blame this time. He'd put her here.

A nurse had met him in the hallway and offered to show him to Scully's room. She couldn't help but notice how sad he looked. Sorrow emanated from him. She fought the urge to give the young man a hug and tell him everything would be all right. "That would be unprofessional." She thought and decided on a kind smile instead.

Once they reached the room, the nurse opened the door and motioned for Mulder to step passed her. "Here you go dear." She said gently. "Dana's resting now."

Mulder nodded his thanks and entered the room.

"If you need anything dear, I'll be right down the hall." She smiled. "Nurse Owens now."

"Thank you." He attempted a smile, failing miserably.

He waited until she closed the door before taking a deep breath and turning towards his partner.

It took him a moment to make himself inch forward.

"We've been here too many times." He said quietly.

He rested his hand over her smaller one. He examined her small features, seeming even smaller engulfed in the sheets and blankets of the hospital bed. Dark bruises were already forming on her arms and face; he knew they would worsen over the next few hours. The incision on her chest peeked over the nape of her hospital gown. Her chest rose and fell with each compression of the machine that lay beside the bed.

"I'm sorry Scully." He could feel the emotion coming. "I'm so sorry." There was no stopping it this time.

He bit his lip as the tears rolled shamelessly down his cheeks.

His head was spinning again; stress and the concussion working together. Not willing to let go of her hand, he slid to the floor and laid his head on the bed beside her.

"Don't leave me here alone.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

He didn't remember falling asleep. The sound of voices woke him from what must have been the deepest sleep he'd experienced in a while: courtesy of the concussion.

His neck muscles seemed almost to groan as he slowly lifted his head. The pounding behind his eyes became so intense that he briefly wondered if they might pop from his head.

"Fox." He felt someone's soft touch on his shoulder. He was greeted by the tear filled eyes of his partner's mother. He couldn't keep her gaze and looked away quickly. His hand gripped tighter to Scully's as Maggie's hands cupped around his face. She lifted his face until his eyes met her own again.

"This wasn't your fault Fox."

The sight of this man's eyes filling to the brim with tears was almost more than she could take. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt the Fox Mulder was desperately in love with her daughter. He always had been. She'd seen it in his eyes time and time again when he would look at her or when he would speak about her. She also knew that he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders- especially when it came to her little girl. If ever anyone could take away every pain, every trial, every hardship or heartache from Dana; it would be the man that was kneeling on the floor beside her hospital bed, trying to keep his world from falling apart.

"You didn't cause this Fox. This wasn't your fault." She repeated.

It took her somewhat by surprise when his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into an almost suffocating hug. It surprised her even more when his body began to shake from the quiet sobs he was crying into her shoulder. The mother in her recovered quickly and held him until he'd dried his tears.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Don't be." She smiled gently.

It wasn't until he cleared his throat the Mulder was aware of Skinner standing in the corner. He wondered briefly if his boss had witnessed what had just happened between him and his future mother-in-law. Only briefly though, as he decided that he didn't really care.

Mulder's head spun as he rose to his feet, using Scully's bed as support. He glanced back at her, hoping against hope that she'd be staring back up at him.

She wasn't.

"I'll stay with her." Maggie breathed, trying to maintain her composure.

Mulder nodded and followed Skinner into the hallway.

"I stopped by your place," Skinner began. "Picked a few things up for you." He handed Mulder the duffle bag he'd been holding for the last several minutes.

"Thanks."

An awkward silence settled between them.

"She'll be fine." Skinner finally spoke. "She's pulled through worse than this."

Mulder scowled. "When does someone's luck run out?"

Skinner studied him for a moment, sorting through his words carefully. "I think that sometimes it has nothing to do with luck."

Mulder chewed his lip for a moment before nodding his understanding.

"Get cleaned up Mulder."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

It took her a moment to process where she was and what had happened.

She remembered being in the car with Mulder. She smiled. They'd been on their way back to the office.

Her gaze traveled to her hand.

There it was. The ring. His ring.

"But where was he?"

She took time then to look around and examine her surroundings.

She was sitting in a small row boat that had drifted from the dock, a rope being the only thing keeping it from floating into the open water.

Her mind mulled for a moment.

"I've been here before." She whispered to herself.

Trying to stand, she found that could not move from her place.

Panic.

"Mulder!" She cried, still struggling against her invisible binding.

It was then that the water around her began to stir and the sky grew dark with clouds. The tiny boat began to creak under the blows from the now violent water.

"Mulder!"

Another wave crashed over her, knocking her from the boat.

She fought against the water, trying desperately to stay afloat.

Water filled her nostrils and throat. She gasped for air just before being pulled below the surface.

Scully's arms flailed and her legs kicked violently as she tried to fight her way back to the top. Her lungs felt s though they would explode.

"Please!"

A desperate prayer.

As consciousness faded from her, she became vaguely aware of a presence above her. Pulling together the last stitch of air and strength she had, she reached towards the surface and grabbed hold of the hand that was outstretched towards her.

Mulder watched in horror as the doctor and several nurses gathered around Scully's bed.

He'd heard the "code blue" come over the intercom while he was getting a soda out of the vending machine. Once seeing the direction they were running with crash cart, his blood had run cold.

"Clear!"

He watched as Scully's limp body jolted from the shock of the paddles. The flat line of her heart monitor ringing endlessly in his ears.

"What will I do?" He thought.

He'd been able to push the thought of losing her into the back of his mind; keeping himself fully convinced that the next time he came into her room she would be sitting up in bed waiting for him. Now though, watching as they fought to pull her back into the world of the living, he could not deny that she may never wake up.

His heart ached for her in that moment. The urge to hold her in his arms and kiss her awake was overwhelming.

His lungs felt as though they would explode.

Time slowed as he watched them again send a shock through her, trying to restart her heart.

It wasn't until the steady "beep, beep, beep" of the monitor re-started that Mulder let himself breathe again.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

"Are you alright now, my dear?"

Scully's eyes searched for the source of the sweet voice that was addressing her.

It took her a moment to adjust to the light. She looked around and found that she was laying on the pier that the boat had been tied to.

"Dana?"

She looked up to find a familiar face staring back at her.

"I know you." Scully's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes dear, we've met before."

Scully wasn't sure if she'd ever seen a kinder smile. The woman's round face seemed to beam through the frame of her short, brown hair.

"Owens." She stated. "Nurse Owens." She shook her head. "You helped me years ago, after my abduction. When I almost d-"

It was then that she realized where she was. She hadn't had much time to think about it before- but now it all made sense.

"Am I dead?"

The older woman smiled again. "No dear," She took a deep breath and took a seat on the edge of the pier. "This is place of decision."

"What decision?" Scully scooted closer to her and let her legs dangle over the water.

"Whether to go back or to go forward."

"I want to go back!" Scully cried. "I have so much waiting for me." Panic set in. "What about Mulder? I can't leave him, not now!" She stretched her hand towards the nurse. "We're going to get married." Tears now pricked the corners of her eyes. "You see, we've waited to son to be together- I can't leave him now." She stared back at the woman who was now staring at her. "I must go back!"

"Yes Dana."

"Then how do I get back?" She asked.

"I said that this was a place of decision, dear. I never said it was our decision."

Although she was completely unsatisfied with that answer, a peace that she couldn't quite understand came over Scully and she left it at that.

She stared down at her bare feet as they skimmed over the water's surface. A small giggle from beside her woke her from her trance like state.

"What?" She asked.

"I've met your Fox Mulder." Nurse Owens giggled again. "I can see why you want to get back so quickly."

Another night would be spent in the chair next to her bed. He watched her intently, not wanting to miss a single moment of her.

"You love her very much." A voice broke into his silence and he turned to see the round faced nurse that had led him to Scully's room a few nights previous.

He shook his head and turned to continue watching Scully. Despite the blacks and blues that now colored her porcelain skin, she was beautiful.

The breathing tube had been removed earlier that day. The slow rise and fall of her chest was of her own accord. A step in the right direction.

"She's a very strong woman." The nurse said again. "She's been in this place before," She smiled. "As have you."

He remained silent.

"She doesn't want you to live this way." She started. "She wants you to know that she wants to come back, she wants to be with you." She stepped forward, closer to him. "But," She paused. "Dana needs to know that you'll be okay if she can't come back."

Mulder knew he must look like a scared kid. That what he felt like. "But I won't be." He breathed.

The thought "who the hell is this lady" crossed his mind; but something kept him from questioning her. There was a kindness, a peace about her that told his heart he could trust her words. She'd spoken with Scully.

"My soul," He whispered. "Can't remain without her."

She had to admit, she was almost shocked at the pure passion in this man's voice. Dana was more that just a love interest to this man. They were directly tied somehow; their hearts, minds, and souls melded into one.

Such love was a rarity.

She shook her head. "You must rest Fox." She placed her hand on his forehead. "You must rest to keep your strength- and that what Dana needs now. For you to be strong."

The woman turned then and left him alone with his partner.

The emptiness in his heart was too much and he felt as though it may consume him. Wearily, he crawled up onto the hospital bed and tucked himself behind her frail form.

He kissed her gently, first on her cheek and then on the nape of her neck.

"I love you."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

It was almost like waking from a drunken sleep. Hangover included.

It took several attempts before her eye lids would peel open. Her eyes felt horribly dry and she wondered how sand had managed to get into them.

She licked her dry lips only to find that her tongue and mouth were equally as dry.

Her arms felt like they had weights tied around them. She reached forward; for what, she wasn't sure.

She was almost startled by the force behind the hand that grabbed hold of her own.

"Mulder." She whispered.

His fingers entwined with hers. "Scul-" He choked. Burying his face in her hair he let go of all resolve.

Relief beyond relief filled him. All of the fear and tension of the last several days released itself with each sob that wracked his body. He'd given her every last shred of his strength; there was none left.

Willing herself to move, she turned into his embrace. "Mulder." She wiped his wet cheeks with her fingertips.

He sniffed. "I didn't know if I'd ever see your eyes again, hear your voice." He kissed her forehead. "Feel you touch me."

She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Mulder." She breathed. "I'm back."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

_6 months later…_

A beach wedding had been his idea. There'd always been something oddly comforting about it to him.

The perfect place in his mind.

And now, as she walked towards him, he was glad he'd chosen it.

She was beautiful.

She'd opted on a simple, sheer, white dress.

He chuckled to himself when he noticed her bare feet in the sand.

Scully watched him watch her. As she came closer to him, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach go into overdrive.

This was happening.

His fingers closed around hers and they stood before the priest that was to marry them.

Nothing quite registered in his mind. He wasn't sure he'd heard anything said the entire time. He wasn't sure if he'd spoken. All he was sure of was her.

As always, she was the only consistency in his life. She was the only thing that held him to reality.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The words came booming into his ears. "You may now kiss your bride."

Scully barely had time to take a breath before Mulder engulfed her in a kiss.

The world around her faded away in that moment as she snaked her arms around his neck. All that was left was him, Fox Mulder, her husband.

He broke their kiss and smiled down at her. "I never realized how short those little legs really are." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut-up Mulder."

~End

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x


End file.
